iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Inner Hate
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Am Number Four Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cêpan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scimatt16 (Talk) 02:21, February 29, 2012 Sorry it took me so long, but ,yeah, sure I'll help. Just wondering. Where did you get the information that you put on the Number One page? Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 03:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Inner hate...I can help with editing the plot of all 3 books and improving sam and 4's page, but i dont know how to create a wikia page :/ If you do know how to create one, please do, then I can help out with it :") Cheers broNumber49 (talk) 17:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi I accidently removed a section from "Number Six" - "4 Legacies". This was a write up about her physical abilities before the heading "Invisibility". Could you please put it back for me, I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience caused, thank you very muchTeenwerewolf (talk) 16:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Well done on reach the 500+ edits mark!! You are at the top of the leader board. Keep up the great work and follow us on Twitter!! https://twitter.com/ian4wiki Ryanjreynolds (talk) 21:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping with the spelling and fixes :) Ryanjreynolds (talk) 03:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Its not that they are not part of the series, they are, but the lost files and the main series are separate. As admin i will change and continue to change what '''I '''think is right! They are not separate. Not one tiny bit, The Lost files only fills in all the missing bits and pieces the books dont, and can you at least edit the plot info for I Am Number Four . You sure are a crappy admin, no offence. That book needs the most editing and i cant do it because I lost my copy of the book. They are separate - there is the main series, and companion novels that are E-books. Obviously they are part of one big universe but the books are most important. I'm not sure why i am bothering to answer you and as for that comment, you're really naive if you think that - i have done a lot for this wiki! just because i haven't got around to editing that page (because it is a big job that would take time) doesn't make me crappy. I would help you with that page, and you can talk to the other admins and even post on your talk page for other people to give us help. I'm just not gonna do the whole thing by myself, and i cant because I lost my copy of the book. You do realise that to add a link to another page you just put two of these "in front and two of "" at the end, you don't have to copy the entire link!--Ryanjreynolds (talk) 12:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well i dont care. I edit the way I like to edit stuff. And are you gonna help me with the plot section of I Am Number Four? Or not. I'll give you as much help as i can Hey sorry just saw your message :).Unfortunately i lost my I am number four book,so i can't edit it.Not to worry i'll get a new one soon so i can't do it now. XDXPMan (talk) 03:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok I think I understand, I just think it's a cluttered way to do it. Ill see of there is anything I can do as admin :) i don't want to get exicted but i think... i did it? Ryanjreynolds (talk) 22:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ah man!!!! but it doesnt show on my search engine, hopefully this will work! Ryanjreynolds (talk) 22:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) do what you have to do as long as you clean it all up after. Ryanjreynolds (talk) 11:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) uhm... i didn't ??? http://iamnumberfour.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ryanjreynolds/DEEP_CLEAN Ryanjreynolds (talk) 11:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC)